Machines, such as trucks, include a truck body disposed behind an operator cab of the machine for loading and unloading material. The truck body is for carrying a payload of the material. The truck body includes a frame formed by multiple beams for defining a bottom side and lateral sides for the truck body. The beams are generally made from steel or cast iron. Further, metal sheets are supported on the multiples beams to define a bottom wall and side walls to contain the payload of the material. Construction of such truck body from multiple beams and metal sheets increase a weight of the machine, thereby reducing efficiency. Such increased weight may increase shipping costs of the truck body.
US Patent Publication Number 2007/0256379 discloses a composite panel consisting of outer skins and an inner core consisting of a foamed polymer. The structure or properties of the inner core are anisotropic. The composite panel is made by applying external heat and pressure to melt a skin of thermoplastic composite and an initial thickness of a thermoplastic core which has anisotropic properties causing the skin and core to fuse together followed by cooling the fused structure. The composite panel is made by applying external heat and pressure to melt layers of a thermoplastic adhesive positioned between the outer skins and an inner core consisting of a foamed polymer so that the skins are bonded to the core by the melted layers of the thermoplastic adhesive followed by cooling the bonded structure.